The disclosures herein relate generally to portable computers and more particularly to user selectable thermal lap management method and apparatus for establishing a desired lap operating environment.
Computers, being electronic devices, include several heat generating components. In the field of portable notebook computers, the notebook computers are often used while being positioned on the user's lap, hence the name “laptop” computers evolved. Users often complain that when using a portable notebook computer on their lap, the operating temperature of the computer becomes elevated above the normal human body temperature. In some instances, the base of a laptop computer becomes “warm” or hot to the touch. Accordingly, the computer temperature causes at least an uncomfortably warm sensation to the user's lap. The longer that the user works with the computer positioned on the lap, the warmer or hotter the computer feels to the user. In addition, components of today's portable computers operate much hotter than in computers of the past, in part, because of the new central processing units (CPU's), larger batteries and larger AC adapters, presently installed.
A solution to the laptop computer thermal problem is needed.